


Deep In Love

by Dayun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bunny Wonpil, F/M, Fox YoungK, Hybrids, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yeah you read that right, don't even ask me, female Wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Maybe it was because of his canine and carnivorous nature, maybe it was instinct, or maybe it was just him. But there is something about Wonpil that makes his heartrate increase, his pupils dilate, something that makes him incredibly hungry.





	Deep In Love

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted it, now you get it.  
Honestly I don't even know what got into me when I started this and I wanted to delete it at first, but some of you wanted to read it, so I finished it and the result actually isn't that bad? I think?  
ALSO LOOK AT THE WORD COUNT, THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL AHA HA

Maybe it was because of his canine and carnivorous nature, maybe it was instinct, or maybe it was just him. But there is something about Wonpil that makes his heartrate increase, his pupils dilate, something that makes him incredibly hungry.

Since trainee days, when they were still in the co-ed dance group together, Younghyun couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was especially bad during practice those days. When she would struggle with the moves and choreography and he would so graciously offer to help her. He would stand close behind her, his hands on her hips to guide her and the soft fur of her ears would brush against his cheek.

In those moments he truly felt like a hunter closing in on its unknowing prey, Wonpil’s fluffy ears laying relaxed on top of her hair as his canine eyes zeroed in on her delicate figure.

She would blush so cutely when he ruffled her hair and gave his praise. Those wide crossed doe eyes looking up at him, his fangs would always feel a bit sharper than usual. Jaebum would shoot him side-eyes while Jinyoung would squint at him knowingly whenever it happened.

And now that they have been in the same band for a while, it hasn’t gotten any better. What did change though, is their relationship.

It was after one of their MVs for their EveryDay6 project dropped. They were celebrating inside a private room of a grill restaurant and he’s already had a few drinks. Wonpil was sitting so close to him, her arm would brush his whenever one of them moved and she would occasionally lean against him when she was laughing particularly hard about something Jae said or did. She was wearing a soft wool-knit sweater in a light coral shade and she just looked so small, so very _tiny_ as she sat next to him, so delicate. Her cheeks were dusted in a light red from the soju shot Jae had pushed onto her and she would blink up so cutely at him when he addressed her.

The other members were bickering about something, or in Sungjin’s case just engrossed in the food, when Wonpil suddenly reached over. She gently wiped something from the corner of his mouth with a napkin. He blinked at her in surprise, earning a giggle from her, and his mind was hazed by alcohol and they sat together in the very corner, and no one was currently watching them.

His sharp eyes had zoomed onto her rosy lips, and the next second he was already tilting her chin up and covering her lips with his. His other hand came around to the small of her back, further pressing her against him, and Wonpil let out a small squeak in surprise. He leaned even further into her, almost bending her backwards, and she gasped into the kiss.

Not missing a chance, he stuck his tongue into her small mouth. He could still taste the sweet cream of the bingsu she had ordered on her tongue and he could feel the base of his tail begin to tingle in arousal. Wonpil’s delicate hands came to rest on his upper arms, not pushing him away but holding on to him tightly as if to ground herself.

The bunny hybrid gave a small whimper and Younghyun wanted it all and more as he kissed her deeply, licking and stroking her tongue with his dirtily. It was wet and a lot messier because of the alcohol in his veins, but he couldn’t hold himself back as her small hiccups drove him crazy.

His hand wandered lower on her back until his fingers grazed the hem of her skirt and started to slide beneath, feeling divine skin under his fingertips. That was until someone suddenly yanked him away roughly by the back of his collar.

He turned with a growl only to stop when he saw Sungjin glaring at him. Behind him Wonpil slumped weakly against the wall with wide hazy eyes, her cheeks burning in a fiery red now. For the rest of the evening he sat between a judging Sungjin and a grinning Jae. Wonpil was sat next to Dowoon on the other side who kept giving her water to cool her down. The whole time he couldn’t keep his heated gaze away from her and whenever she caught his eyes, she would immediately look back down with red cheeks before glancing up again to give him a small and shy smile.

Younghyun’s heart clenched.

The next morning when he had stood in their kitchen with a raging headache, impatiently waiting for their coffemaschine to finally start working, he had whipped around in shock when he heard familiar and unmistakable small footsteps pad towards him. He had apologized profusely to Wonpil for his behaviour the previous evening, but she had only stepped closer and pressed a shy kiss to his lips.

When they parted it left Younghyun with stars in his eyes as he quickly reached for her again.

In the end Sungjin found them in the kitchen and had to pull Younghyun away from Wonpil once again when he started to kiss her a bit too eagerly.

Since then Younghyun has taken Wonpil on dates and kissed her at least once everyday, her sweet lips addicting to him. They have also gone beyond kissing, his hands know the soft feel of her small breasts in his palm and the weight of her in his lap. But they have not gone any further than that, much to the misery of his libido which has been on fire since pretty much day one.

Funnily enough, it’s not their schedules or Sungjin who always interrupts them, it’s actually Jae. If the eldest just hears the lightest noise from them or the smallest squeak of their bed, he will not hesitate to barge into their room and scream at them about chastity while he’s in the room next door. Occasionally he will also force Dowoon between them, who will be a bit uncomfortable but surprisingly compliant in protecting his noona’s chastity.

Wonpil would usually puff her cheeks and proceed to bury her head in shame in Dowoon’s shoulder at having been caught again, but otherwise do nothing. Younghyun also can’t be angry at the situation since he can see in the way her ears fall lax that she’s actually relieved. He would never pressure her, even if his lower region is screaming at him.

So it’s even more surprising when she’s the one to shoo the other members away to have some private time with him one evening.

Sungjin throws them a raised eyebrow over his shoulder but otherwise leaves through the door without any protest. Jae and Dowoon look a bit more reluctant, especially the younger, his floppy ears more droopy than usual and tail hung between his legs. The insinuation of what is going to happen is kind of clear, though Younghyun doesn’t want to hope too much.

When all the other members have left, Wonpil turns to him with red cheeks, her ears lying back flat on her head. She’s wearing one of his hoodies that’s already a bit baggy on him, practically swallowing her. He swallows when she smiles up timidly at him.

Before he can make any move though, Wonpil is already ushering him to the sofa as she selects a movie they can watch. His fangs elongate as she bends down to take a better look at their DVD collection, revealing her milky and smooth thighs as his hoodie rides up.

He snaps his gaze back up before she can notice when Wonpil turns back to him, holding up some animated movie with a bright smile.

She plops down next to him, snuggling into his side as he wraps an arm around her waist to pull her closer as the title-screen appears. Wonpil smells sweetly of daisies and cream and Younghyun has a hard time focusing on the movie as the fur of her ears tickles the underside of his jaw. His canine pupils are focused on the rise and fall of Wonpil’s small chest whenever she gasps, how she bites her petal-like lips whenever something dramatic happens in the movie, how her delicate hands hold onto him so sweetly.

The protagonist in the movie falls off a cliff and Wonpil gasps, pressing closer against Younghyun. Younghyun can feel the softness of her small breasts pressing against his arm, the smaller clearly not wearing a bra beneath the hoodie. His ears stand stiff on the top of his head as he feels something animalistic in him snap.

Wonpil squeaks in surprise when she’s suddenly lifted up and positioned in Younghyun’s lap, his chest hot against her back. “O-oppa?” She asks, turning her head a bit to glance back at him.

In turn Younghyun noses along the side of her neck, taking in her sweet scent. “Shhh, just watch the movie, Wonpil-ah,” he whispers sweetly into her ear before he presses a kiss to her temple and she complies with red cheeks.

When Wonpil has turned back to the screen, Younghyun goes back to nosing along her neck, getting drunk on her scent. He scraps his teeth against her milky skin, the tips of his fangs catching a bit. Wonpil gasps at the sensation as Younghyun bites down gently, sucking a mark that blooms like the most delicate flower before he licks gently at her skin. He continues the ministration up her neck to her throat, leaving darkening marks in his wake.

Wonpil’s breath quickens, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tilts her head to the side weakly so the elder has better access. In turn Younghyun growls appreciatively at the motion as he licks a stripe up her neck.

The movie continues playing, but Wonpil can’t really focus as one of Younghyun’s large and warm hands slips beneath the hoodie she’s wearing. His fingers tingle along her flat stomach, leaving goose bumps in their wake before they reach her chest. His other hand lifts up her hoodie, exposing her skin to the cold air, before he cups both of her small breasts.

Wonpil hiccups as Younghyun squeezes the soft flesh and she arches her back a bit. He then starts to knead her breasts, groping and pulling them apart before pressing them back together in circular motions. Wonpil’s legs quiver and tremble and she can feel herself getting wet, soaking her panties. She bites her lips in a try to contain her whimpers as her breasts are being played with. Then Younghyun slows his motions, changing his hold on her chest only so he can take her pink nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, flicking and pinching them until they’re hardened and erect. “Younghyunie-oppa!” She finally mewls in a small voice, her cheeks flushed red.

Younghyun bites at her jaw as he presses her closer, and Wonpil can feel him hard and heavy beneath her, pressing up against her bottom. Parting her legs almost automatically, Wonpil rolls her hips down for some friction against her core and whimpers when she can feel him pressing against her folds through his pants.

“The movie, Wonpillie-ah,” Younghyun reminds her huskily, sounding almost reprimanding. One of his hands leaves her breast to squeeze her thigh in warning instead. Wonpil flutters her eyes open again and tries her best to keep watching the movie.

The elder seems to have other plans though as his hand leaves her thigh and instead slips beneath her shorts and into her panties. There’s an animalistic pleasure that grows in him at Wonpil’s obedience, his chest rumbling in satisfaction. Wonpil whimpers when the pad of Younghyun’s finger slides over her sensitive clit before he flicks at it. Wonpil keens at the sudden sensation, slick gushing out of her and Younghyun presses a kiss to the side of her jaw soothingly.

The elder’s index and middle finger rub along her folds, stroking the soft skin and gathering her slick, coating his fingers and her sex with it. Her stomach clenches at the motions and she whimpers while Younghyun’s other hand keeps kneading one of her breasts.

His index and ring finger then move to part her folds so his middle finger can circle her clit, smearing it in her wetness before he flicks it. Wonpil’s legs tremble and her panties are almost soaked through. “Oppa!” She hiccups weakly as Younghyun kisses her cheek, not stopping his ministrations.

He spreads her folds wider apart before he presses down heavily on her sensitive clit. In turn Wonpil throws her head back onto his shoulder as she gasps when the pleasure courses through her veins like white lightning.

Younghyun plays her clit like she’s his bass, and she’s just as tightly strung. He strums her in tiny quick circles, and Wonpil’s legs quiver like there’s electricity running through her body.

When she thinks that it can’t become anymore, Younghyun takes his fingers from her folds and presses them flat against her clit. The pressure runs down her legs and back up her spine and Wonpil hiccups. But then he suddenly rubs them up and down her sensitive clit, pressing and rubbing in an almost brutal pace and Wonpil keens. She presses her knees back together as the pleasure becomes almost too much, her abdomen clenching as the heat builds up in her.

She trashes against Younghyun’s hold on her as her legs spasm as he keeps rubbing her, the slick sound of his fingers against her wet skin filling the room only overtoned by the movie still playing.

The tightening in her abdomen curls before it unfurls in white hot pleasure running through her whole body. Wonpil wails as a new amount of slick gushes out of her and her legs spasm as she comes, her toes curling at the amount of sensations.

Wonpil’s whole body trembles in aftershocks as a few small waves of pleasure keep running through her veins. Younghyun rubs her oversensitive clit slowly and lightly as Wonpil hiccups and whines, her head lolling onto his shoulder.

Her eyes are hazy and teary, her cheeks flushed a bright red as he makes quick work to pull off her shorts and pastel-pink panties. Then he takes her by the chin so he can press an open-mouthed kiss to her lips. He licks along her bitten under-lip and Wonpil mewls, granting him entrance. Younghyun immediately sticks his tongue into her hot cavern, devouring her as his tongue easily dominates hers.

He licks along the roof of her mouth before he rubs their tongues together, entangling them in a wet and messy dance. Wonpil mewls as his sharp teeth scrap along her bottom-lip, biting and pulling at it lightly before he delves back in.

Her small hands clutch at his arms desperately as she tries to hold on, whimpering and trembling as he presses down on her still sensitive clit in the same rhythm that he thrusts his wicked tongue into her mouth.

When they part there’s a string of saliva connecting their lips and a shiver runs down Wonpil’s spine at Younghyun’s piercing stare.

Younghyun lifts his wet fingers from Wonpil’s heat, his skin wet and glistening from her wetness. He then parts her legs farther apart, splaying them wide on the sofa and exposing her tingling core further.

His pupils dilate as he watches her chest rise and fall heavily, her cute breasts revealed from beneath her hoodie and pink nipples perked. The flush on her cheeks reaches down her upper body, combined with her light layer of sweat making her glow almost divine. Her small nose twitches along with her ears and Younghyun feels a growl rise in his chest as his animalistic hunting instincts rise.

He rolls his hips up, pressing his hard-on against Wonpil’s hot and sweet heat. She whimpers at the feeling of the rough material covering Younghyun’s member rubbing up against her, clutching at his arm weakly.

“Look at you, Wonpil-ah, so obedient, so cute,” he whispers huskily into her ear, his hot breath tingling on her skin. “The perfect prey,” he adds on before he bites her ear, drawing a whine from her lips.

Then he trails his index and middle finger up and down her folds, slipping between them before he flicks them back up against her clit. She whimpers weakly as she leans her head back to nose at Younghyun’s jaw to sooth herself. In turn he smiles down softly at her before he nuzzle their noses together, and Wonpil relaxes a bit.

But then he suddenly spreads her folds with his index and ring finger again before he plunges his middle finger into her without warning. Wonpil keens loudly, back arching at the sudden intrusion and toes curling.

“You’re so hot inside, Wonpil-ah,” Younghyun growls as he mouths at her neck, his nose burying in her soft hair.

In turn Wonpil can only hiccup with wide eyes as she watches her boyfriend’s finger disappear inside her, feeling the digit prod at her walls. Younghyun twists and turns his finger, wiggling a bit until a gasp falls from Wonpil’s lips and her legs twitch.

Grinning wolfishly against her skin, Younghyun scratches lightly at the sensitive spot as Wonpil whines and shakes. “So sensitive and responsive,” he purrs before he laps at her exposed throat. In turn Wonpil can only mewl as Younghyun sucks hickies onto the expanse of her neck, nipping and biting wherever his mouth reaches.

“Oppa, please,” Wonpil whimpers, begging for something, anything, everything. Younghyun seems to know what she means though when he rubs his index finger along the inner side of her folds, coating it in her slick. Then he slips it inside her next to his other finger, crooking them up into her sensitive spot a few times.

Wonpil’s ears twitch atop her head with every crook of Younghyun’s fingers, the pleasure shooting down her legs and up her body with every little movement. Her eyes go hazy and her cheeks are already flushed a bright red as he starts to pump the digits in and out of her. His other hand stops kneading her breasts to trace it up her collarbone and throat to grab her chin gently. He tilts her head towards him so he can press an open-mouthed kiss to her already swollen lips.

He licks into her parted mouth, tasting her sweet cavern that’s so addicting to him. His pants start to get unbearably tight as he thrusts his tongue in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm that he thrusts his fingers into her.

Wet squelching sounds fill the room as Younghyun’s fingers dive smoothly in and out of Wonpil along with their messy kissing. Saliva drips down Wonpil’s lips and she mewls just as Younghyun groans into the kiss. The fox’s name falls from Wonpil’s lips like a prayer, only muffled by the other’s lips on hers as he keeps thrusting and twisting his fingers into her heat.

“Oppa!” She whines as he keeps scratching that special spot inside of her, pleasure shooting through her abdomen as she automatically clenches down. The elder only hums in response, a small but obviously pleased curl to his lips as he kisses her temple sweetly. Then he moves his thumb to press at her clit, rolling and circling the nub along to the thrusting of his fingers. Wonpil’s mind goes fuzzy, overtaken by the amount of pleasure she hasn’t felt before.

Her juices drip down Younghyun’s fingers as he scissors them and he licks his lips when wet squelching sounds reach his perked ears, sounding like music to him.

“Aren’t you sweet, just for me.” There’s a melodic lilt to his voice as he praises her, mouthing against her skin.

Wonpil wants to answer him but only manages to let out a mangled mewl when he suddenly pulls out his fingers. She clenches around nothing, feeling empty and hot as she pants heavily. Glistening fingers are held before her eyes and Wonpil watches with a flushed face as Younghyun lifts them to his lips.

He licks between the valley of his pointer and middle finger, lapping up her juices that drip down sensually as if it were the tastiest delicacy he’s ever had. His sharp teeth glint as he does so and Wonpil gasps when her eyes lock with Younghyun’s hooded ones. His gaze is dark, pupils blown wider than she’s ever seen them. Her heart stutters before it starts to beat wildly, feeling like it will jump out of her small chest.

In that moment Wonpil truly feels like prey trembling in front of its predator with no way out.

Younghyun gazes down hungrily at Wonpil, his chest rising and falling in self-restraint and arousal. She peeks up at him through her lashes, eyes teary and cheeks flushed, her pink nipples perked and the space between her thighs glistening. She looks so cute, Younghyun just wants to eat her up.

Wonpil squeaks as the hoodie is practically ripped off her, thrown onto the floor where it is soon joined by Younghyun’s own shirt. Then Younghyun guides her hips up a bit so he can open his pants. Wonpil blushes when she hears the sound of a belt buckling followed by a zipper. Younghyun shoves his pants down just enough to free his straining cock, groaning when it’s finally released from the tight restraint of his pants.

As his cock springs free it slaps lightly against Wonpil’s folds. The wet sound of the smack is obscene in the purest way and Wonpil has to bite her lips to suppress a whine. Younghyun settles her back down on his lap so his member is settled directly by her core, her legs splayed wide. She can feel it pulsating hotly against her sensitive skin there, feels hazy with the feeling of it.

“Is this okay, Wonpil-ah?” He whispers breathlessly against her temple, his eyes closed to restrain himself. “Just say the word and I will stop.”

Wonpil swallows, unable to take her eyes off the intimidating appendage nestled between her thighs. She has to rip her gaze away, hand cupping Younghyun’s cheek who immediately leans into the touch, and her eyes soften.

“It’s okay, Younghyun, I want this,” she whispers softly. Younghyun opens his eyes to look deeply into hers before he leans in for a sweet kiss.

The kiss is broken though when Younghyun suddenly pulls back with a curse, one hand fisting in his hair as he pulls at it. “Shit, I don’t have any condoms!” He curses through gritted teeth, his expression full of frustration.

Wonpil blinks at the taller in surprise before she bites her lips shyly. “A-are you clean?” She asks, and Younghyun almost misses the question with how softly it was said.

“I am, but why?” He asks in return. Wonpil is clearly embarrassed, hiding her face behind her hands, and Younghyun’s heart starts beating even more erratically.

“We can do it without a condom. I’m on the pill and also clean, since… you know, I haven’t… before-“ She breaks off with an embarrassed whine and hides her face further in her hands, her ears lying flat on her head.

“Don’t say something like that,” Younghyun practically growls and Wonpil gasps when her legs are pulled farther apart, “Or I won’t be able to hold back anymore.”

Younghyun’s hands flex on top of her thighs in self-restraint as he presses his chest flush against Wonpil’s back. Her hands fly to hold onto his arms as he rubs up against her, his glistening head bumping against her clit. She gasps and whimpers as he slides up and down her folds, slipping between them and teasing her dripping entrance with the head of his cock. The slide is slick and wet and Younghyun groans at the heat caressing his cock, already imaging how heavenly it must feel once he’s truly inside.

Growing impatient, Younghyun lifts Wonpil once more to turn her around in his lap so they face each other as she straddles him. Wonpil’s heart skips a beat when she can finally see the other clearly and the heat in her abdomen intensifies even more as she takes him in. Younghyun’s wide chest is rising and falling heavily, glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and while he might not be as trained and ripped like other idols, his biceps is still clearly big and bulging as he holds himself back.

Younghyun’s eyes are wild and dark and trained solely on her, and Wonpil whimpers at the sight of the predator ready to pounce. The small noise she makes reaches Younghyun’s ears, causing them to twitch on top of his head at the sound of music.

He takes her by the hips, guiding her to hover directly above his straining member, the head red and angry looking to Wonpil with how swollen it is. She places her small hands on Younghyun’s shoulders to steady herself as his cock pokes at her fluttering entrance.

“Are you sure you want this? We can wait, Wonpil-ah,” Younghyun reassures her, sounding breathless, but Wonpil shakes her head in return. “I’m sure. I want you to be my first, oppa.” She confesses shyly before she bites her lips.

Younghyun has to swallow, his chest tingling in the way it only does when he’s with Wonpil. He presses a soft kiss against her pillowy lips, licking them one last time before he pulls away again, unable to get enough of her sweet taste.

“Tell me when it becomes too much, okay?” He whispers softly, drawing circles into her hipbones with his thumb. She nods nervously, biting her lips as Younghyun starts to guide her hips down.

The head of his cock presses against her entrance, a bit of resistance meeting him as he pushes her down. Wonpil gasps as his cock finally breaches her, her eyes flying wide open and hands scrambling at his shoulders.

She wraps her arms around Younghyun’s neck, burying her head in his shoulder to ground herself as she whimpers. It hurts, the initial stretch burning, and her limbs tremble weakly. Younghyun presses soft kisses against her temple, whispering sweet nothings and praise to her.

Wonpil’s small and fluffy tail twitches with every inch that slowly enters her. There’s a bit of resistance at first, but once he had breached her, the rest of the slide was smooth and hot.

Wonpil whines when Younghyun has finally entered her to the hilt after what felt like an eternity to her. She sits on his lap, legs trembling and ears twitching. Younghyun keeps whispering praise to her as he waits for Wonpil to adjust to the intrusion, drawing soothing circles into her hips with his thumbs.

A whimper falls from Wonpil’s lips as she feels Younghyun’s member twitch inside her. He feels so very hot and she can feel every vein pulsating inside of her, rubbing against her walls. When she thinks she has adjusted enough, she lifts her head with a small sniffle, immediately receiving a soft kiss to her eyelashes from Younghyun who licks her tears away.

“You’re doing so well, Wonpil-ah,” he praises her, “Are you ready?”

Wonpil nods shyly, leaning their foreheads together as she gives a small and experimental roll of her hips. In turn Younghyun squeezes his eyes shut as he stutters out a breath. Then he rolls his hips up into her slowly and Wonpil whines as she tries to follow his rhythm.

While his movement is slow and gentle, it still hurts as he thrusts in and out of her. The pain is less than before though and almost buried by how hot he feels, how he fills her up so much.

“Younghyun-oppa!” She hiccups, rubbing their noses together for comfort. In turn he kisses her sweetly, not taking his eyes off her once. Wonpil has her eyes squeezed shut as she rides him slowly, her cheeks tinted pink with an ethereal glow to her skin. She looks so cute, so precious, Younghyun wonders how he has ever gotten so lucky.

Once the initial burn has subsided more, Wonpil takes a bit more courage and clenches down around Younghyun experimentally. The response is immediate as Younghyun throws his head back with a groan, head thumping against the back of the sofa.

Wonpil, feeling encouraged by the reaction, lifts her hips up higher before dropping back down, speeding the tempo up. When she rolls her hips forward, her clit rubs against Younghyun’s skin, making sparks of pleasure shoot up her spine. She bites her lips, leaning back with one arm propped up on Younghyun’s knee as she rides the waves of pleasure, going by her own tempo. In turn Younghyun holds her by the hips, rolling his hips up along to her rhythm.

His shoulders are stiff in self-restraint as he holds himself back. Instead he licks his lip as he watches Wonpil whimper and whine in his lap as she rolls her hips on top of him.

“You’re so pretty, Wonpil-ah,” he groans huskily as he snaps up into her, her tight and hot walls clenching around him so deliciously.

Wonpil flutters her eyes open, her heart jack rabbiting in her chest as she looks at Younghyun. His eyes are big and wild, pupils blown. His face is flushed, almost the same colour as his hair that’s just a bit too long, brushing against his face and sticking to his skin with the sweat that trails down his jaw.

He slides his hands down from her hips to her arse, squeezing her cheeks before he starts to knead them. Wonpil mewls as the movement pulls at her core and she wraps her arms back around his neck.

Younghyun squeezes her cheeks again before he lifts her up a bit. Wonpil blinks in confusion at the stilling of her movement before he’s suddenly slamming her back down just as he snaps his hips up right into her.

Wonpil arches her back with a loud keen, eyes flying wide open as he has hit a sensitive spot inside of her. Her abdomen clenches at the heavy amount of pleasure, Younghyun’s cock stretching her so impossibly wide and pressing against every sensitive spot possible.

Younghyun licks a stripe up her neck as he keeps snapping his hips up into her and pulling her down onto him in the same rhythm. Wonpil is left holding on for dear life as he takes her, growls and groans emerging from his throat joined by Wonpil’s whimpers and mewls.

She scrambles weakly at his back and shoulders as he thrusts into her, her clit bumping and rubbing against his abdomen with the movement. “Oppa, I-I can’t-“ She hiccups, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as she’s overtaken by the heavy amount of unfamiliar pleasure.

In turn Younghyun licks and nips at her throat, tasting every inch of her that he can get. Her small breasts rub up against him with every snap of his hips and the noises that fall from her lips sound like music to his ears. His head is hazy with pleasure, his inner predator snapping and vibrating. But more than anything, when he looks at her, when she looks back at him with so much trust, his heart feels full.

“I love you, Wonpil-ah.” The words spill from his lips before he can control himself, and once they’re out, he can’t take them back anymore. “I love you so unbearably much.”

His heart beats heavily in his ribcage as Wonpil’s movement stutters and her eyes widen. Her petal-like lips are parted in an o-shape as she blinks her pretty doe-eyes and Younghyun swallows.

But then she leans her head in, pressing a kiss so sweet and soft to his lips, Younghyun can taste sugar in his mouth. When she leans back, there’s a happy flush to her cheeks and a curve to her glittering eyes as she smiles brightly at him. “I love you too, oppa.”

Younghyun’s heart stutters before it goes wild and it’s like he’s electrocuted, unable to hold back a groan.

Wonpil also mewls, back arching at the sudden sensation before she turns to the taller with wide eyes. “D-did you just get bigger?”

In return Younghyun only grins back wolfishly, his chest bursting with happiness as he catches her lips in a kiss. Wonpil gasps in surprise and Younghyun immediately uses the chance to slide his tongue past her lips. Their tongues entangle as Younghyun rolls his hips up with newfound vigour.

Wonpil holds on tight, legs cramping and unable to keep up with Younghyun’s thrusts, just letting him plunge up into her. His cock slides in and out of her smoothly, rubbing and pressing along the sensitive bump inside of her, and Wonpil can feel her abdomen clench with building pressure.

“Younghyun!” Wonpil keens as Younghyun bites at her jaw, his cock slamming into her continuously.

The pleasure gathers and tightens in her abdomen, the pressure becoming almost unbearable as he snaps his hips up. And with one precise and hard snap of his hips, the pressure uncurls and releases in her abdomen like white hot lightning.

Wonpil wails at the amount of pleasure coursing through her veins, her legs spasming and arms trembling as her back arches.

“That’s it, Wonpil-ah, that’s it,” Younghyun whispers against her throat, his own eyes squeezed shut as Wonpil clenches around him like a vice.

Wonpil is left a trembling and whimpering mess as she leans against Younghyun, panting harshly. Her legs quiver as small aftershocks of pleasure shoot through her and Younghyun stills the movement of his hips to brush her long ears back soothingly. His chest fills with pride at having been able to give her so much pleasure, to have made her fist time a good experience.

After a few moments Wonpil leans up a bit to press a small kiss to Younghyun’s lips sweetly. And when she leans back he can see that her eyes shimmer with tears, her lips swollen and glistening, cheeks flushed and glowing with a light sheen of sweat.

“Thank you, oppa, it felt so good,” she says softly, voice small, “I love you so much.”

It’s then that Younghyun remembers how painfully hard he still is and how hot and tight and slick she is around him. Her sweet confession stirs something deep inside of him and his inner predator snaps and bites its jaw at the salivating meal before him.

Wonpil mewls weakly as she suddenly feels Younghyun’s member stir inside of her again, reminded that her boyfriend is still hard and buried deep inside of her. Before she can do or say anything though he takes her by the hips and her world turns.

She’s pressed face-first into the sofa, ass sticking up into the air like a meal ready to be devoured. “O-oppa?” Wonpil asks in a small voice, trying to look over her shoulder as Younghyun keeps her down with a hand on the back of her nape.

The patience Younghyun utilised before seems to have finally run out, and it isn’t long before his hips snap forcefully forwards to drive his cock back deep into Wonpil.

Wonpil wails at the sudden and forceful intrusion, her body still oversensitive from her orgasm. “Younghyun, w-wait!” She mewls weakly, but the taller doesn’t seem to hear her as he slams his hips forward. His eyes are dark and wild, and the stiffness in his shoulders is finally gone together with his self-restraint as he takes her.

Wonpil is left mewling and whining, her small fists clenching beside her head as she is being pounded in from behind. Younghyun’s tempo is merciless as he plunges into her tight and quivering heat. The loud and obscene sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, joined by Wonpil’s whines and Younghyun’s growls.

Younghyun drills his hot and heavy cock as far and as deep as he can go inside Wonpil, rubbing and pressing her oversensitive walls. Wonpil mewls at the mix of pleasure bordering on pain as Younghyun keeps snapping his hips in a vicious tempo.

She is dripping wet as her muscles clench tighter around him, the heat curling in her abdomen once again. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming once again, tears running down her cheeks as she mewls. Her body trembles weakly at the mix of pleasure and pain as Younghyun keeps slamming into her sensitive heat.

His thrusts become more erratic, spurned on by Wonpil’s whines. He growls deeply before he bends down, folding his naked chest against Wonpil’s quivering back. Wonpil can feel his hot breath puff against the skin of her neck, and she barely has time to realise what Younghyun is about to do before he’s already diving down.

Teeth sink into Wonpil’s neck, much firmer and deeper than the bites and nips he had laid on her earlier. The sharp point of Younghyun’s canines catch at her flesh and she wails, hips spasming around Younghyun as she comes once again.

The clench of her walls does him in too as he snaps his hips one last time before he stills with a snarl. Hot liquid fills her, reaching the deepest part of her, and Wonpil sobs weakly.

Younghyun falls forward, catching himself on trembling arms as he comes, coating Wonpil’s walls with his semen. The pleasure is almost blinding as he can feel her pulsating around him, milking his orgasm.

Wonpil is left trembling and panting weakly, only fluttering her eyes back open when Younghyun leans down on his elbows to press kisses to her cheek, licking the tears away from her lashes.

“Wonpil-ah, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I lost control,” he apologizes, almost stumbling over his words in his haste and tail hung between his legs. “I should have held myself back more for your first time, I should have been gentler.”

But much like back then in the kitchen after that fateful evening, Wonpil only leans up to press a small kiss to his lips to silence him.

“It’s okay, oppa. You were so good to me, I felt so much pleasure.” She reassures him as she presses her nose into his cheek. “It couldn’t have been any better.”

At those words the elder lets out a sigh of relief, kissing her temple gently before he rolls onto his back, carefully pulling Wonpil with him to lie on top of him, not pulling out the whole time.

Wonpil basks in their shared warmth as Younghyun presses lazy kisses to her shoulder and neck, carding through her soft hair soothingly while doing so. “We should probably take a bath,” Younghyun reminds her softly, chuckling when Wonpil only whines at the prospect of having to get up.

“We should also clean up, Sungjin will kill us if he finds out we did it on the sofa,” he adds, cringing just thinking about that. Wonpil hums in agreement, nudging Younghyun’s nose with hers.

Wonpil whimpers as Younghyun pulls out carefully, liquid trickling out of her immediately after. His breath catches at the sight and his pupils dilate once again in arousal. A whine from Wonpil quickly snaps him out of it though and he gathers her in his arms gently. He stands up, carrying her bridal style towards the bathroom as she nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

Not much later Sungjin stands silently in front of the sofa in their living room, eyeing the suspicious stains on the fabric with a growing headache. The vein by his temple feels ready to pop as he takes a deep breath in a try to calm himself.

It doesn’t work at all though as a squeak followed by a growl from the bathroom reaches the bear’s ears that twitch angrily on top of his head.

“KANG YOUNGHYUN!”

(In the end it still always ends up being Sungjin who pulls Younghyun away from Wonpil. And if that’s not because he just doesn't like their excessive PDA – but actually because he feels rather protective of his former roommate – well, then no one has to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad smut, I hope it wasn't too bad?  
Please do tell me if you liked it and want anything more like that. I also thought about starting a series of oneshots about threesomes/love-triangles centering around Wonpil (because that boy deserves all the love).  
Thank you for reading and always bearing with my bad writing!!!


End file.
